


The Good In Me

by zandyrvasquez



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandyrvasquez/pseuds/zandyrvasquez
Summary: Hobi and Yoongi. Sope.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi was waiting patiently in the house for his mate to come back from work. His mate was Jung Hoseok. Yoongi was a cat hybrid, and Hobi was a coyote hybrid. Yoongi was laying in bed, falling asleep, when the door opens. His tail flicks and ears perk up when he smells his lover enter their home. He gets out of bed and greets him with a kiss, which gets returned. Hobis ears are straight up and his tails wagging in excitement.

 

“Hey baby. How was your day?” Yoongi asked him.

 

“It was good. Im kinda tired though.”

 

“Ok baby. Wanna go lay down?”

 

“Yas plz.” The coyote curls into his sheets with his cat, cuddling the cat and falling asleep.

 

The next morning Yoongi wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He follows the scent to the kitchen, where Hobi and Jin are cooking up a storm, with Namjoon busting the plates.

 

“Appa, let me.” Yoongi takes the plates from Namjoon, and sets the table. He takes the cups, forks, knives, and juice to the table.

 

Namjoon sighs. “I _can_ do things for myself, i hope you know.”

 

“You mean, _i J-Hope you know_!”

 

“Hobi shush!” Jin laughs out. Aish, it's too early for this trash.


	2. Chapter 2

Hobi POV

 

I was laying on the couch in my human form, with my kitten in his kitten form, curled into me. His ears were in between my fingers, me stroking them gently while he purrs, sending soothing vibrations to my bare stomach. His fur feels silky against my skin, ears twitching every now and again. His whiskers prod into my wrist, but i don't mind. It was a warm feeling having him curled into a ball against my stomach.

 

I was only in my boxers, and if he were to go into human form, he would be naked, cause when you transform in an animal, if you have the capability, your clothes either shred, if you’re a bigger animal, or you’re stuck in the inside of your clothes having to crawl out, if you’re a smaller animal. In our case, i would shred my clothes, and Yoongi would be smothered in his, having to crawl out. It was cute when he would nudge his way out of whatever he wore.

 

I normally sleep naked, having a tendency to transform in my sleep, but i wasn't feeling it tonight. Guess my heat will be here any day now. Yoongi gets his heat around the same time, so it isn't  _ too _ bad, it just gets difficult to control myself. At least we can go wild together.

 

I rub his belly, and he lays on his back. Our eyes meet, and i lean my face against his smol body. His limbs wrap around my head, keeping it there. I nuzzle his chest, and he kneads my hair, tangling it. I laugh at his antics. He mewls into my ear. I understand why. With where my nose is, i can smell the pheromones coming from him.

 

He turns into his human form. I can feel him against me, throbbing.

 

“Plz Hobi. I need you.” I nod, and at him remove my boxers.


End file.
